The present invention relates to a device for concentration and possible purification of mineral acids, particularly sulphuric acid.
In devices for concentration of, for instance, sulphuric acid there is quite generally a need for the device in question to be flexible as regards adaptation to capacity, variation in composition of the residual acid which is to be concentrated, etc. At the same time it should be capable of meeting requirements for good operating economy and operating reliability, and also a long life. Further, for obvious reasons, it must fulfill the specified environmental requirements.